


Ermal's Sissy Foot Slave

by SanRemoFromHell



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Hot Sex, M/M, MetaMoro, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanRemoFromHell/pseuds/SanRemoFromHell
Summary: Ermal/Fabrizio with some light foot licking





	Ermal's Sissy Foot Slave

It was yet another day in the Metamoro household, but it was not an normal day. Ermal had been browsing on the internet and had discovered extreme BDSM porn thanks to Icelandic band Hatari. That was not so good news for Fabrizio, because Ermal wanted to try it out immediately. Later that day, Ermal gave Fabrizio a slave contract to sign. Fabrizio was confused at first, but Ermal explained it.  
"Fabrizio I want to try something new and it is called BDSM," says Ermal, "Has you heard of it?"  
"Oh yes I have heard of it," Fabrizio replies, "Maybe it will be fun to try."  
Fabrizio signs the contract and Ermal is very happy. This would be the start of a new adventure together for them.  
Later that day-  
Fabrizio and Ermal were in the main bedroom of the house, having sex again like every day. They loved each other a lot, which meant they had sex nearly every day.  
"MMMmmm yes daddy, spunk me harder," Fabrizio moaned as Ermal pounded him from behind, "Clean me with your splooge."  
"With pleasure," Ermal says as he quickens his pace. Fabrizio moaned again as Ermal stuck his erect Italian worm inside Fabrizio's cave of sensitivity.  
"MmmmMMMMmm yes daddy," Fabrizio pants, "I want to feel your throbbing pleasure python wriggling inside my moist boy cunt."  
"MmmmmMMmm yes Bizio, you do want it don't you," Ermal says as he pulls out, "Well then beg for it my little dog."  
Fabrizio got down on his knees and begged.  
"Daddy Ermal please," says Fabrizio but Ermal just tuts at him.  
"Mmmmmm yes, you do want it my little Bizio don't you?" Ermal said, "But, if you remember the slave contract I makes you sign earlier, then you remember that you agreed to be my slave and do what I say. Now what I say you to do instead is to lick my sweaty feet."  
"What?" Fabrizio says, so shocked that he broke his character of the sex roleplay.  
"You heard it correctly," Ermal said, taking his socks off, "Now lick."  
Sweat dripped from Ermal's foot as Fabrizio licked it. Fabrizio thought he would be disgusted by the smell and taste, but actually he enjoyed it. The taste was like a tangy Italian cheese.  
"Well? How do you like the taste of my supreme feet?" Ermal asked.  
"Oh yes daddy," Fabrizio mumbled, still licking between words, "I enjoy the taste and texture."  
"Good," Ermal said as he pulled his pants down again to reveal his sexual candy cane was stood up, erect, "Then we have found a good new thing to do. But enough of that. Now then do you want some more of my pogo stick of pleasure?"  
Fabrizio looked up at Ermal's stiff member. He wanted the full length of Ermal's rigid Italian shaft inside of him so hard.  
"Mmmmmmm yes please Ermal," Fabrizio said as he lay down again to take Ermal's thick wang. Fabrizio invited Ermal's pleasure stick to enter. Ermal did as Fabrizio wanted, and soon all of Ermal's special magic wand was inside Fabrizio.  
"MmMMmmMmm yes Ermal," Fabrizio says, "Fill me up daddy, fill me with your thick seed."  
Ermal's sex machine continued to pound Fabrizio with incredible power. However, soon even Ermal's masterpiece had reached its limit, and Ermal spilled his frothing seed into Fabrizio's behind.  
"MmmMmmmm yes more," Fabrizio moaned, but there was no more.  
"Very good. You are my sissy foot slave now Bizio," Ermal says.  
"MMmmMMMmmm yes I am Ermal," Fabrizio said.  
"Good, then tomorrow maybe we can explore some more," Ermal says.  
"MmMMmmmm yes daddy," Fabrizio answers to that.  
Ermal continued to pound his member inside Fabrizio until it was time to stop. Until the next day, that is.


End file.
